Computer system interconnection networks, including but not limited to the Internet, rely on an Ethernet system to enable communication between computer systems connected to each other through the network. EtherChannel and IEEE 802.3ad Link Aggregation are network port aggregation technologies that allow several physical Ethernet adapters to be aggregated together to form a single pseudo-Ethernet device. EtherChannel also supports load-balancing for outgoing traffic using two methods, i.e. “round-robin” and “standard”.
It is desirable to reduce power consumption wherever possible while not sacrificing performance or flexibility. Both of the load-balancing options mentioned above do not focus on saving power.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which controls adapter connectivity in an EtherChannel and provides a new solution to enable a reduction in power consumption on physical adapters when they are part of EtherChannel.